Sneeze, I Dare You
by Halpert-fan
Summary: Snow is the coldest thing on the planet...Sneezing is the grossest...and mistletoe...well, that's the worst. :JinxFuu: :another version of Shut the Hell Up:


**Note From the Author:** This was a request from someone who read the fanfic just like it: Shut the Hell Up. You may notice it's just like the other one, just...with Jin and Fuu instead. The majority of the story is written just the same, so I hope that doesn't bother the request-er...but I did what I thought the review was telling me, so...yeah...Well anyway, I guess this exists to please Jin and Fuu fans and the other the Mugen and Fuu fans of the world. Hope I lived up to the request!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters, no matter how much I may want to.

* * *

Snow. So pretty until you're standing in it. As poor as she was, Fuu wished more than anything she didn't have to be in this stupid snow. _Why was I excited?_ she complained to herself, remembering her enthusiasm at the idea of the first snow of the year. Snow had been long overdue…she just couldn't remember why she wanted it now.

She sneezed loudly, taking in a deep sniff so her hands wouldn't have to leave their spot wrapped tightly in fists beneath her elbows.

The man behind her coughed very obviously on purpose. Fuu rolled her eyes and turned around, her nose still runny, to shoot an annoyed glance at Jin.

"Don't complain," she ordered, "There's worse things than just sneezing." _Lots of things,_ her mind added, but lips too cold to speak.

"That sniff," Jin stated, "was perhaps the most revolting sound I have ever heard. I must ask you not do it again."

"I don't control when I sneeze, Jin," Fuu spat harshly, turning herself more to give her craning neck a break.

"I suggest you try," Jin threatened in his usual plain tone of voice. His grip on the hilt of the sword hanging at his side tightened, but Fuu didn't notice. She was distracted.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, stunned that he could move so freely in the current weather conditions.

"I have been through many worse days," Jin stated, sounding as though he were almost bragging. Fuu didn't know why. It's not like she hadn't either. The snow was falling so gently to the ground, how could _anyone _not have seen worse? If she had been inside, or whatever means of warmth Mugen had snuck off to stay in for the night (which could only have been _one _place, the sick bastard), it would have been a pleasant evening. But no. She was stuck in the snow. The cold, cold snow…

"Look," Jin commanded, his voice almost showing some sort of mild shock. He pointed towards a small clearing a few yards away. Fuu's eyes, droopy with the cold, turned slowly to the direction he was pointing. She felt her breath catch.

"I-It's…" she stuttered, unable to find the words.

"A house," Jin finished, but Fuu had already begun sprinting as fast as her frozen legs would take her, cheering "waaaaarmth" the entire run through the powdery snow.

"It's empty!" she gasped, forgetting Jin had been with her only moments before. While she scanned the interior, Jin popped up from behind just in time to hear another horrible sneeze. Before she could help herself, Fuu took in another long and low sniff.

"I told you not to do that…" Jin mumbled angrily. Fuu groaned in complaint.

"I can't help it! It's even colder in here than it is out there," Fuu whined, holding herself tighter. Her legs started clambering together, doing the twice the shivering to make up for the lack of trembling arms.

"Well, it's quite apparent that we can't stay here," Jin sighed, turning back around from his spot in the doorway. Fuu followed after his slowly, taking one last look around the frozen one-room "home." She stopped as her eyes trailed up.

"Wow!" she breathed in excitement, watching her breath form a cloud above her head as she continued to stare, "I've never seen any before!"

"Hmm?" Jin asked, wondering why he was wondering. But her sudden interest in the abandoned home _they_ were now abandoning deserved a little of his attention…

"Look!" Fuu ordered, not moving her frozen hand to direct his eyes, "Mistletoe! How cool! I've never seen any before!" Jin continued his path not saying anything, igniting Fuu's frustration.

"Where are you going?" Fuu shouted, though Jin hadn't gone too far away from her.

"We can't stay here. There's no reason for us to linger. I'm going back to town. Backtracking though it may be-" Jin began, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me! I think you're forgetting the significance of such a plant!" Fuu scolded.

"I don't believe I understand…" Jin said nonchalantly. He wasn't going to bother turning around and _definitely _not for any ridiculous history about a seemingly worthless plant. He kept walking but Fuu caught up and grabbed his arm. Tight. It actually kind of hurt. Jin felt his eye twitch with annoyance.

"Let go," he ordered.

"No! Not until you obey the laws of the plant!"

"What 'laws'?" Fuu let his arm go and Jin almost began to move his feet again but what he saw next was almost too horrifying to even watch. Fuu looked…mushy. Like she was trying to be sensitive or something. _Oh God, she's been possessed,_ Jin thought in a near panic. His hand subconsciously reached for his sword.

"When two people are caught under the mistletoe together, they must share…" she sighed, "…a kiss." Jin didn't move but rather stared at Fuu, actually needing to resist the urge to laugh.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Jin scoffed.

"So?" Fuu shot, hearing the laugh in his voice.

"So it must not be true," Jin stated, feeling almost guilty that he had to be the one to crush Fuu's "lovely" dream.

"Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it's not true! It is! I would know! My mom told me about it when I was really little! Now _you_ know! So come on! It doesn't have to mean anything! It's just a tradition!" Fuu spouted, worried he would say no and she would have to wait who knew how long until the next mistletoe came around.

Jin decided that time was a perfect time to begin walking again. Fuu immediately followed, refusing to let him out of her sight.

"Oh, you baby! Coward! Pansy! I told you it doesn't mean anything! It's a _tradition_! Pansy! Pansy pansy pansy!" Jin stayed calm by sighing at the string of rants. It seemed like she would never shut up. _There's only one thing you can do now,_ he thought in near desperation.

Jin turned to face her and quickly leaned his face his, touching his lips to hers. He hadn't planned for the kiss to last long but there had been a sudden change in plans the minute he took action…

"There," he said after pulling away from Fuu, "Now no more talking." He waited until Fuu nodded quietly, her eyes wide, then he turned around and continued on the path he had been going.

"I…" Fuu stuttered in a voice so quiet, it was almost inaudible, "I…I'm cold…" And as though on cue, she felt it. The sneeze. Followed by another gurgling sniff. Jin stopped in his tracks and tensed.

"I thought I told you," he began, "not to do that!" His hand tightened around his sword, unsure whether to really pull it out this time or not.

"Gyuuh," Fuu whined through her runny nose, "I can't help it!" And just like that, neither one of them had to worry about recounting their moment together ever again. They had both forgotten.


End file.
